


Random

by GenoMurlocs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenoMurlocs/pseuds/GenoMurlocs
Summary: Idfk what this is
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Nyeh so I guess I have this account and this random book... Idk what I'm going to do


	2. Why do I have a second chapter

You know what

Imma just write random chapters with random words


End file.
